You Are The Only Exception
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: My First Songfic! Based on "You are the Only Exception" by Paramore. SEDDIE! Read/Review! Rated T for mentions of drinking.


**A/N: This is my first songfic. Please review! Hopefully, I should get around to updating iAm Keeping a Secret soon! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or "You Are The Only Exception", that would be Dan Schneider and Paramore, respectively. So don't sue me!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_You Are The Only Exception Songfic_**

_"When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind."_

In the house we had when I was younger, there was a balcony. It was right on the water and it was beautiful. Every night, after my parents had a huge fight, I'd secretly follow my dad out there. He would break down crying and stare out at the water, and start cursing at nothingness.

_"He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it."_

My mom and dad both drank a lot. Their fights never happened when they were sober. I usually sobbed in my room when they fought. My dad told me how much my unhappiness hurt him. He tried to get him and my mom help. I guess he just didn't love her enough to see it through. He left us.

_"And my momma swore, that she would never let herself forget."_

My mom kept drinking. She drank away my dad's memory, taking only that there was no such thing as "love" from the experience.

_"And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist."_

She told me there was no such thing as love. I believed her. I became the tough girl, Sam Puckett, that everyone knows today. I beat up guys, not love them, that's how it has to be.

_"But darlin, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception."_

That is until I met Freddie Benson. I acted as I always did with guys, I tormented him to know end. But there was a feeling of guilt inside me, each time I did. And there was another feeling too. One I couldn't recognize. And that just scared the hell out of me. But I knew that feeling just couldn't be love. Could it?

_"Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul, that love never lasts."_

You know...I'm starting to think, maybe love does exist. But only for a little while. It never lasts!

_"And we've got to find other ways, to make it alone or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable, distance."_

I can't fall for him. It's just going to end in heart break. So... It's better to be alone, I think. I just won't show my feelings. I'll hide them, like always. Push him away and save us both.

_"And up until now, I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk"_

I had gone to far...I told the whole world that Freddie had never kissed a girl before. And I told them I hadn't had my first kiss either to make up for it. We ended up kissing. There is no way I could be alone now. Maybe mom was wrong. Freddie is definitely worth the risk of my heart.

_"You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception."_

I went to Freddie's house. I spilled everything to him. Everything I ever felt and all the intentions behind my actions towards him. He told me he loved me. I couldn't say it back to him. He understood. No guy has ever understood me.

_"I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't, let go of what's in front of me here."_

I know this relationship can't last. When it comes down to it, I'm too much like my mother and Freddie reminds me so much of dad. It just can't work out. But when Freddie holds me in his arms and kisses me, and tells me that he loves me even though I still won't say it back, I can't imagine my life without him. I'll never let him go.

_"I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oohhh oh!"_

Tomorrow morning, he's leaving for college in California. Mom was right. He's leaving me. He doesn't love me as much as he says. But I don't want to forget Freddie like Mom forgot Dad. I need to remember him, because I really do love him.

_"You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception_  
_[X2]"_

I woke to find a note on my front porch.

**_Dear Sammy,_**

**_I love you. I know you love me too, you just don't realize it or you are scared to admit it. Pack all of your stuff up by next Saturday. I bought us an apartment. Move in with me Sam? _**

**_Love you forever and always,_**  
**_Freddie 3_**

**_P.S. You didn't think I would just leave you behind did you? I'm never going to leave you Sam. I love you._**

I was in shock and extremely happy at the same time. Mom was wrong. Love does exist!

_"And I'm on my way to believing_  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing"_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**

**~coketree20**


End file.
